


Говори, друг

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern





	Говори, друг

Руки и пальцы Курлоза Макары всегда движутся молниеносно, очень быстро, и Аранея Серкет считает, что они хищные, злые, эти руки и пальцы. Она боится, что они могут — р-раз! — сомкнуться на чьём-нибудь горле.

 — Это не фэйл был щас. Это назживаетшя нолли на флэтлэнде, — говорит Митуна. Он с силой опускает ногу на край доски, она взлетает и ударяет Каптора по коленке, но Митуна всё-таки ловит её. И гордо выпрямляет спину.  
Указательный и средний, потом большой вверх, как в жесте одобрения — это Курлоз соглашается с Митуной, что нет, не фэйл. Нолли на флэтлэнде,  _да_.  
Курлоз снова быстро перебирает пальцами и машет рукой — спрашивает, что там с кикфлипом.  
Митуна быстро-быстро мотает головой. Давай не будем об этом, просит он.  
Нет проблем, отвечает за Курлоза гифка с Буддой. Никаких проблем.  
Митуна Каптор осторожно кладёт доску на траву и садится, скрестив ноги — как Будда на гифке. Курлоз устраиватся рядом и вытягивает руки вперёд, длинные, на толстовке узор из костей. Пальцы складываются смешно — в собачку, в кролика, потом опять в жест одобрения — это Курлоз спрашивает, не болит ли у Митуны голова.  
Митуна мотает ей — нет, а потом встаёт, хватается за неё, дрожит и громко шепчет:  
 — Ижвини.  
Указательный, средний и мизинец, потом мизинец и безымянный — _ничего_.  
И гифка: знаю это чувство, брат.  
Каптор мотает головой — не знаешь. Макара пожимает плечами и кривит зашитый рот в подобии грустной улыбки.  
Митуна снова опускается на траву, ложится — головой на колени Курлоза, и оба долго молчат, и никто не шевелится. А потом Макара переплетает все пальцы левой руки — все пять — с чужими, а правую руку кладёт на чужое плечо. Этих жестов нет в азбуке немых — они значат слишком много слов сразу.


End file.
